The Trinity Asylum
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: Sequel of Chromophobia and Athazagoraphobia. Warning, maybe some grammar issues and slight gore. Lots of Character death


"So since this is your first day, I'll give you a chip off the bloody advice block. Don't make yourself friendly with the patients."

That was Alfred's first warning that he should have forever listened to from Arthur. But he never did take that advice.

Alfred was just an ordinary man with an ordinary life and an ordinary job of working as an intern at the Trinity Asylum. Rumor was that anyone was allowed a job with no questions asked. Alfred needed one of those jobs, since he had lost his memories long ago. He was just a kid when he woke up in a hospital, covered in scars and bandages. He couldn't see for a whole two years, but he finally got his eyesight back, though his eyes were mismatched, one blue and the other brown. He had the scars though, all over him. He stayed away from other kids to avoid his scarred body from being seen. He grew up alone, with curiosity of who his family was or what his younger life was like. Now he was getting on feet with this internship, hopeful to get a full job and some cash.

He had only one patient to really focus on. On the clipboard he was given there was only one name:

Kiku Honda, Age 18, Haphephobia.

Strange, he was the same age as Alfred was supposed to American shrugged it off as he started towards the patients' block. He was only supposed to observe and write. That was what he was told to do.

But the blond paused to stare ahead of him in shock.

The boy was so small in that big white room with only a bed and thin cotton clothes on his small frame. His hair was onyx black and short while his eyes were pupil-less and chocolate tinted. Alfred couldn't help but want to get to know the teen.

He didn't know anything about him but the name that was on the clipboard.

Kiku Honda.

Behind an impenetrable glass to never be touched.

Alfred couldn't help be enthralled with the Asian, looking peaceful in his own world. When the glass was knocked by the American, the smaller man jumped to look at the taller man. His chocolate brown eyes were wide for so long that Alfred was worried the man had frozen in that room. But the thin body soon relaxed and bowed in recognition before returning to his own business. Alfred didn't know of the smile he made before it was too late.

He was captured.

That night Alfred had a dream where he was on a playground. He saw two faceless girls and a faceless boy pass his vision. Alfred was following along before he stopped and turned to the side. A little boy in blue shorts and baby blue button up stood beside him, but you couldn't see his face behind his large yellow hat.

"Quit gawking there and hug me!" Alfred would hear himself say before he threw his arms around the strange boy. The whole world became engulfed in a sparkling sense of security. The feeling of the cold body in Alfred's arms never made him feel so right in his life.

Alfred watched little Kiku Honda pace in his room. He looked so trapped and cold, like a little song bird that wanted to be released and held in the hand of someone appreciative of his beauty. Alfred wanted to be that appreciate...

"Hola, Alfred!" chirped a voice from behind that made Alfred jump and look up from his seat. A new friend of his. Antonio Carriedo, was also a researcher in the asylum. He never saw many researchers around the grim, glowing green hallways (it had to be dark so the patients couldn't see you well) other than himself, Antonio, and his British friend.

"Ah, hello Antonio. What's up?" Alfred asked as he watched the Spanish man walk around the seat the American was in. It was almost like a predator watching its prey.

"I just finished watching over one of the patients. He's a Russian man. He has Cryophobia, fear of extreme cold, and now just recently we found out he also has Isolophobia, fear of being alone. He had a family of six: two sisters, three cousins, and one lover. Then after him I inspected a Swedish man. Tall fellow, and from observations I found that he has Mnemophobia. I can't understand why someone is afraid of their own memories. Memories are the key to life and love. You can't simply forget your memories!"

Alfred sighed and rested his head on his palm as he returned to watching Kiku and listening to Antonio's rant. Antonio never liked people forgetting things at all. He suffered from something though, since he can't remember over half his own life. So wasn't that a little bit hypocritical? It didn't matter really. So Alfred merely shrugged the thought away and returned to his memorization of the Japanese patient behind the glass, until his collar was pulled.

"Ow! Alfred! Why did you hit me? Your collar was messed up!" Antonio whimpered as he pulled back his now bruising hand from Alfred's grasp. Alfred was staring wide eyed at his co-worker. Just his collar, just his collar, he didn't want to see those ugly scars, just the collar...

"S-sorry...I need to get back to watching the patient..." Alfred managed to say. As he stared at the glass again, he noticed something different. Kiku was staring back at him, his chocolate eyes calculating. Those soul-less eyes made Alfred feel like he had seen those eyes before. The American never noticed Antonio staring through the glass as well, letting his hand rest on it before he promptly walked away into the darkness of the hallway. He didn't hear the Spanish man muttering.

"Who are you again? Cause I swear I saw you before… dead on the floor...while I screamed to remember..."

On another day (or was it a month?) Alfred actually had his first actual contact with Kiku Honda. Well, sort of...

Alfred was doing what he always did, watching Kiku pace the room, look from side to side, sleep, and the process would go over again. The only times that the teen took notice of Alfred's presence was the first time they met and the incident with Antonio. But now it happened again.

Kiku stopped his pacing to look at the American, and spent a good ten minutes just staring. Alfred was always weak to those stares; it was like they were staring through him. Then the smaller man actually approached him with gentle steps to the window. Alfred was so amazed that he pressed against the window to see better. If there was no glass between them, then Alfred could say that this was almost a close distance, on the verge of touching. But as the glass was there, Kiku put his hand against it. He looked up at the researcher with shy eyes. Alfred looked at the hand. It was so pale and fragile. Probably cold, but when his own tan hand met the patient's at the glass a flare of warmth hit his veins. Oh, how he wished to touch such fine flesh.

One day, little Kiku Honda was going to be released from this prison into the loving arms of Alfred F. Jones.

That night, Alfred had a similar dream from the last one he could identify. He was at that playground again, but now he could tell it was behind a school. He saw two girls and a boy, this time with faces. One girl was a blond and she had very pretty blue eyes. Her face was serious, but it didn't help her at all with her pink clothes. The other girl had dark brown hair in large pigtails with large bows. Her brown eyes shined with a magic sense of happiness as she ran; her orange coat trailing behind her. The boy looked so much like Alfred, but his hair was wavier while Alfred's hair was more on the unruly side. The boy had large blue eyes too and he held a violet teddy bear as he ran past the American.

Then he turned to the side to see the little boy in blue shorts and blue shirt. Under the large yellow hat he could see onyx locks of hair and a shy smile.

"Quit gawking there and hug me!" Alfred heard himself say again and threw his arms around the boy, the same spark of happiness taking over him.

"Aww, amour is so cute when it's young." A more mature voice spoke from behind. Alfred had the courage to look behind him to see two tall adults; one in a business suit and the other in a blue sweater.

"Shut up frog, remember that we have to go to the asylum after they get out of school to get Antonio and Lovino. I can't believe they found them..."

Alfred was confused as the name Antonio rung out through him. It couldn't be his Antonio, right? And who were these men who spoke with such different accents? Alfred never figured it out before he woke up.

In Trinity Asylum there is a room. A room with walls of different colors. The left had an orange wall, the right had a pink wall, the entrance wall was violet, and the opposite wall was white. Arthur said that the boss wanted some color in the asylum and only made the color in that room. Arthur never went into that room.

Arthur was a good friend, defensive on some cases but a hard-working man. He was tough, too. When he had to take off his shirt from a chemical spill, Alfred saw a large scar on the left side of his chest. Arthur said that it was a bullet wound, but he didn't say _how_ he got it. Alfred left it at that. It wasn't his business.

So on the day that Alfred couldn't watch Kiku and had to do paperwork, Arthur followed him around like some lost puppy. Until he got to the colored room.

"Hmm? Arthur? You coming?"

"No, I have to go...see my family." Arthur murmured before he turned around and briskly walked down the dark hallway. Alfred shrugged and entered the colored room to look over the files he needed.

But when he turned to the left, he saw a little girl and jumped back. She was the dark haired girl from his dream. She was staring back at him with one brown eye; the other was an empty socket.

"Al? Where's daddy? He has to see us." she spoke, so innocently, like a pure child. Alfred was shaking at the gnawing that went through him, so he looked away to the right.

Only to see the other girl from his dream. Her hair matted in red and her limbs cut in ribbons.

"Where's father, Al? He has to find us." she whispered, so seriously, like an old woman that has seen life and relived it. Alfred was now nauseous so he quickly shook his head and looked behind him.

Just to see the boy from his dream. One eye gone from his face while he looked unstable.

"Alfred? Where is our dad? He has to find us." the boy muttered. Alfred managed to back away. All around him the children were staring at him. He didn't want to look at them; he didn't want them staring at him! He managed to turn around to look at the white wall.

To see a man, in a blue sweater. His wavy blond hair looking flat and a sad smile on his face.

"Mon enfant, where is your papa? I wish to see him. I want to tell him I'm sorry..."

For a long time in Alfred's life, he was so used to sticking around and being a hero; he stored so much pain from being alone and never showed fear of anything. As those empty eyes stared back at him, making him feel more exposed…

He screamed...

And ran out of that room...

Now he knew why Arthur never went into that room...

Arthur and Antonio never showed up again. Alfred was shaken. Kiku knew it, too, so he stayed near, a gentle gesture of comfort. But Alfred just accepted it and sat on the ground next to the Japanese boy. How did, whatever those were, know his name? Know his face? It seemed more like a faded memory like the dreams. More importantly, who was the little boy in the yellow hat?

A knock was heard near his head and Alfred turned to see the eyes of the Asian. He was trying to console the American to no avail. Alfred merely smiled and placed a hand on the glass, watching as a smaller and paler hand met his own. He didn't need to think too hard.

Cause Kiku was here.

On another night, Alfred couldn't tell when, he had that dream again, but it was so much more vivid that Alfred was shell shocked. He was at his elementary school playground, Lainhearts Elemetary. Passing by him were his siblings, two sisters and a brother. Odette passed first, in her favorite pink clothes. Then little Claire, in her orange coat. Then last was Matthew, holding his violet bear like always. He turned to the side and looked at the little boy again, a face clearly seen now. His big yellow hat almost ate him, but he had big chocolate brown eyes and onyx black hair. He was smiling shyly at Alfred.

"Quit gawking there and hug me!" Alfred could hear himself say, and he threw his arms around the little mysterious Asian who was so frail and pale, but Alfred still felt a spark of warmth.

"Aw, amour is so cute when young." Alfred turned his head to his parents. One father wore a business suit and was fixing his tie while his other father was watching in his blue sweater.

"Shut up, Frog. Remember that we have to go to the asylum after they get out of school to get Antonio and Lovino. I can't believe they found them..."

Alfred heard from his father that their friends went missing a while ago. They had been missing for six months and now there was a tip that they were at the asylum. After school, Alfred and the rest of the family were going there to pick them up.

So the school day progressed. Alfred played with his little Asian friend, and then during art time, he and his siblings made flowers of their favorite color. When they gave it to their busy father, he smiled and said he'd cherish it. Then they went to the asylum.

Alfred didn't like this job anymore. The halls were scary and haunting. The only reason he stayed was for Kiku.

He was getting him out of here.

So on that day, Alfred was watching Kiku pace around. But this time, Kiku was holding something in his hands. Alfred tried to see what it was, but it was in vain. He knocked on the glass, but Kiku never turned. Whatever this was in the Asian's hands, it was important. Alfred was so tempted to break this glass that held them apart. He wanted to have human contact for once, so he knocked harder this time, to the point the glass cracked.

Kiku turned around sharply, dropping what was in his hands.

What fell on the floor was a large yellow hat, and a bloodied paper with four little flowers on them.

Alfred widened his mismatched eyes.

A chair was thrown through glass, shards spread everywhere.

Alfred charged in with anger on his face.

In one movement, he had his hands around the frail, pale neck he never wished to hurt.

"Why do you have those things? Where did you get them?" Alfred screamed in question. Kiku was shaking, beating on the hands that were touching him. He never said anything.

"I said, where did you get those? Answer ME!" He was to a point of desperation. A flurry of images went through his skull. Torment, Abuse, Red, Green halls, and a white room that showcased humans. This was the asylum he and his family went into. This was the asylum Antonio was supposed to be in. This was the asylum in which his family was taken from him. This asylum was where they all died to try and save Claire and his father to no avail. This was the asylum Arthur, his own father, was working in! Alfred didn't know he was pressing the thin neck too hard in his rage; he didn't see the hands that had his shirt, didn't hear the small words that were spoken to him.

"Scopophobia. I love you, Alfred..." Then the buttons of Alfred's shirt were ripped apart, exposing nasty and hideous scares that tainted Alfred's body. His liver was Odette's, his left lung was Claire's, his stomach was Matthew's, his left eye was Claire's, his pancreas was Odette's, his right eye was Matthew's...and his heart, was Francis's...

Alfred didn't want his body seen, not by Kiku of all people. So in one swift move of complete rage, he crushed the Japanese boy's throat.

Kiku's pale neck made an audible snap, and his thin body fell to the ground next to the yellow hat.

Alfred panted and panted, sweat dripped down his brow. He carefully knelt to the fallen angel and inspected his face while picking up the hat.

Placing it on the body, he let in a sharp breath that cut into Claire's lungs.

Staring back at him now, with dead, chocolate brown eyes and onyx hair, holding a large yellow hat was the little boy from the playground.

Alfred silently screamed and backed away. He saw a door from the side. It said [Unlocked].

Kiku wasn't kept in here, others were just kept out.

Alfred made a large breath trying to calm himself, but he was again struggling to breath when the broken window was suddenly covered by a large metal sheet, and the door clicked and said [Locked].

"No one leaves Trinity Asylum alive." Alfred snapped his head up to start screaming. They were all there, standing with bloodied faces! Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Claire, Odette, Matthew, Arthur, and...for the love of god, his precious little Kiku...

All staring at him. His ugly body...

"Don't look at me!"

In a distant room in the dark, the video of this scene was being watched. All that was in that room was a dead man and a crazy man. A German doctor was writing everything down.

"A012-2302 has killed J139-2485 and is now in a state of delirium. He is of no good use now. Boss?" The German doctor turned around to see the German officer next to the Boss's side. The boss smiled innocently and nodded.

"Gas him. No one leaves the Trinity Asylum alive. Not even family..."

The German doctor with stark, white hair nodded slowly, pressing a button and watching from the screen as gas spread into the room.

"No one leaves the Trinity Asylum alive, but the ones that do always find a way to come back. Mein gott I wish even I knew why."


End file.
